We've Been Through This, You Love The Blazer
by ArabellaWarbler
Summary: ONESHOT - Kurt throws a sulk because Blaine misses their coffee date, but a bus ride home soon cheers him up again. Awful summary is awful, just read it goddammit XD


Kurt looked away from the window, away from the torrential rain that was pouring down from the heavens. He sat quietly, curled up on the backseat of an empty bus, waiting for the stop where his boyfriend would join him.

His waistcoat was the only real thing keeping him warm, with a thin white cotton shirt underneath and black skinny jeans. His favourite blue Converse were splattered with murky rain-water, and his military style satchel was pretty much the only thing that remained dry.

In his jeans pocket, his phone started to ring loudly. He fidgeted a little and pulled it out, checking the screen.

_'Incoming Call - Blaine'_

Smiling, he presser the answer button and held the speaker to his ear.

'Hey Blaine.' He said cheerily.

'Kurt, listen.' Blaine's voice came through the speaker, a little too hastily for Kurt's liking.

'I have to stay at Dalton for a bit, emergency Warblers meeting. Can you meet me here?' At the other end of the phone, Blaine bit his lip, knowing full-well that Kurt would not be best pleased with this new arrangement.

'Uh, okay. See you later.' Kurt replied moodily, then hung up the phone. Instantly regretting it, he hit himself lightly. Sighing, he rang the bell for the bus to stop. Meeting Blaine at Dalton would mean having to wait for another bus.

'Thankyou.' Kurt said to the driver as he opened the doors. The wind of the storm outside almost knocked him over, as he stepped off the bus and onto the sidewalk.

The bus drove away and left Kurt standing under a tiny bus-shelter, waiting for the number 16 bus that would take him straight past the front gates of Dalton.

He stood as close to the glass walls of the shelter as he could, trying desperately to keep out of the rain. Nevertheless, the rain still managed to soak him through.

It wasn't for another good twenty minutes before the bus pulled up. Grudgingly, he clambered aboard and paid the driver. Once again, the bus was empty apart for himself, so he settled down on the back seat.

While waiting for the bus to reach his stop, he felt his phone ringing again. This time it was a text.

_'Incoming SMS - Mercedes - White boy, where you at? You were meant to meet me with Blaine half an hour ago..'_ He groaned and started to type a reply.

_'Blaine got caught up at Dalton, I've got to go there and meet him now. Sorry Mercedes, looks like coffee is off the table tonight :('_ He pressed the send button and resentfully thought about his boyfriend's commitment to the Warblers.

Then he thought again, and decided, no, it wasn't Blaine's fault. The Warblers was his passion, just like New Directions was Kurt's. And so, he skimmed over that point.

However, there was still a part of him that was mad at Blaine.

The bus finally rolled up outside Dalton's majestic front gates. Once again, Kurt thanked the driver and jumped off the bus.

He hurried inside as quickly as possible, guessing that he was in the Jefferson building, because that was where most of the Warblers boarded and held their impromptu meetings.

Pushing open the large entrance doors, he could immediately hear the raised voices coming from one of the larger rooms down the main corridor.

Follwing the sound, he reached the Warblers main practice and performance room, and stood outside listening for a while.

From what he could hear, Wes and David were trying to give another solo to Blaine and Thad was having none of it.

This wasn't unusual, however it had been fixed many times before. _Why had it taken so damn long today?_

Kurt found a chair next to an end table and sat down. He waited. And waited. And waited some more. Until, finally, the shouting stopped.

Footsteps approached the door and Wes pulled it open. He looked down to see Kurt casually staring into space.

'Oh hey, Kurt!' He smiled, and David soon walked out behind him and did the same. Thad and Blaine were still in the room, as the rest of the Warblers streamed out of the doors and to their dormitories.

'Sorry, things got a little... Shall we say, out-of-hand?' David apologised, and Kurt smiled weakly.

'Sorry, sorry, sorry..' Blaine rushed out of the room and grinning, held his arms open to Kurt, who, still bitter about having to wait in the rain for another bus, dismissed the gesture.

Blaine looked a little confused.

'Everything okay Kurt?' He asked, crouching down so that he was eye-level with his boyfriend, who still sat in the little chair by the end-table.

'_Fine_. Come on, let's get going..' He mumbled. Blaine knew there was something up. It didn't take a genius to see Kurt was pissed with him.

'Okay then. See you later guys.' He waved to Wes and David as Kurt stood up and led the way back down the corridor.

'What's up?' Blaine inquired, wondering if this would be one of the times where Kurt told him what was going on.

'Nothing. _Everything's just great_.' Kurt replied sourly. Blaine couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt.

It was about being late. He changed the arrangements again and Kurt always did hate it when he did that.

_Man Blaine, you got a lot of apologising to do—h_e thought to himself.

The rain had worn off to a fine drizzle now, and as they reached the bus stop outside the gates, a bus pulled up.

Blaine payed for the both of them, and once again, the bus was empty. Kurt took up his now usual spot on the back seat.

He sat with his arms crossed, stubborn look on his face. Blaine sat down next to him, watching him carefully.

'You're shivering.' Blaine whispered. Kurt's sulky mood made him want to pick him up and cuddle him.

'Take my blazer, it'll warm you up.' He suggested. Kurt screwed up his face.

'I don't want your blazer, Blaine! _I just want you_. I want you to look at me like you used to, and not to be _constantly_ putting the Warblers before me!' Kurt finally gave in, voice higher than usual in his new-found rage.

Blaine was taken aback at this sudden outburst. Had he really given Kurt that impression?

'Kurt.. I never meant for you to feel like second choice-' He started, but Kurt just stared at the floor.

'It's just.._ the Warblers this, the Warblers that_. I hardly ever get to see you anymore and when was the last time we even sat down together and just talked, huh?'

Blaine honestly didn't know what to say. He thought for a few seconds, then shuffled closer to Kurt. He placed a finger under his chin and lifted his head to look him in the eye.

'Kurt, the Warblers are _very important to me_-' Kurt huffed and clenched his teeth, yet Blaine continued.

_'But..'_

Blaine leaned in.

_'You..'_ He kissed him on the nose.

_'Mean..'_ Then just to the left of his lips.

_'Everything..'_ Another kiss just to the right of his growing smile.

_'To..'_ Blaine's lips landed lightly right on Kurt's top lip.

_'Me..'_

He whispered the last word, and pressed his lips firmly against Kurt's.

Kurt unfolded his arms and wrapped them around Blaine's neck, pulling him closer and pressing their lips together even more strongly.

They had somehow ended up lying across the backseat, Kurt on his back and Blaine sitting over him.

Kurt smiled up at Blaine.

'God I love you Blaine Warbler.'

He took a firm hold of the Dalton tie that hung from around Blaine's neck and pulled it down so that they were nose to nose.

Blaine lay practically on top of Kurt, his pulse racing. He shifted a little and kissed Kurt's neck softly.

Moving away from his neck, he looked right into Kurt's sparkling blue eyes.

'Kurt, I love you too.'

'I'm a little cold..' Kurt whispered softly. 'Can I wear your blazer now?'

Blaine grinned, and jokingly said, 'I thought you didn't like my silly old blazer?'

Kurt smiled and his little dimples made Blaine's heart skip a beat.

'What are you talking about? I _love_ the blazer..'

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little something I came up with, based on the Klaine Skit line 'We've been through this, you love the blazer.'<strong>


End file.
